


The young and dark

by Neko_TellsTales



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_TellsTales/pseuds/Neko_TellsTales
Summary: He is anxious to tell his friend how he feels but ends up gaining a bigger prize from him





	The young and dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage kissing and underage consensual sex so you have been warned

You were going to meet your friend virgil at thomas house he texted me last night saying that he got something to tell me so I was walking to his house since we only lived a few blocks away as I was continuing to walk I saw thomas sanders outside his door with virgil inside right behind him I smiled as he did the same that's when backed up as the door swung open as thomas and you went in you saw the other sides well two of them, patton and roman, "hey patton hey roman" y/n said as he waved at the two "Hi you must be virgil's friend" Patton said that's when you shake your head yes to the mother - like side that's when virgil came up beside you and he had his arms wide open wanting to give you a hug so the both of you got together and locked arms "c'mon let's go to my room I got something to tell you" virgil said as he brought you down to his room "so what did you want to tell -" you were cut off by virgil kissing you on the lip passionately then he back away from you as he saw you blushing virgil thought it was cute "I want to be your boyfriend" he said to you confessing his love to you that's when you kissed him back rough then you started kissing down all the way to his neck after kissing several spots on his neck you finally found his sweet spot then he became a moaning mess that's when you picked him up and zipped his jacket off and helped him take his shirt off then you took your pants and shirt off "babe on your hands and knees and face your pillows" you directed him as he did as he kindly did so as you took your hands you spread his ass wide open you put your tip of your cock in as your cock was a little bit bigger so it was a little bit hard to on the other virgil was heavy breathing then you slowly moved another inch in you saw virgil hand reaching for your hip "that feels good does it" you asked the only response you got was nod from him and you knew that meant yes as you were almost in his hole as moved deeper you heard him moan in his pillow then you started thrusting you grabbed him by his shoulders and brought him up to your chest and you saw his he was red so you went a little rough with him he was already sweating "oh please give me that cock" he was pleading for me to keep going so went hard and more in about second he was being overstimulated and you were cumming inside of him so you stopped and took your cock out you laid on your back and his back was on your chest but you weren't done with him you grabbed his cock which was still very sensitive "you want to cum?" You asked him "yes" he answered so you tried to make it quick so you went very rough and he was squirming from your touch as he was getting closer you knew he moaning and jerking his body "oh babe, oh babe, oh babe I'm cumming oh y/n" he said as he came and moaned and after that fun we cleaned our self up and watched a horror movie that he liked then we fell asleep.


End file.
